1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel purifiers. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of fuel purifiers providing double purifying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Already known magnetic fuel purifiers have the disadvantages in common that they are heavy, clumsy, and difficult to clean. The purifiers also accumulate moisture, which then is let through together with fine particles of contaminations and clogs ducts in carburettors, nozzles, and pump systems and exposes engines to unnecessary wear.